Redemption
by NerdyNervosa
Summary: Six ancient treasures disappear from a guardian's tomb. Nearly 400 years later six high students are framed for their disappearance and must clear their names. Along the way they must battle people and demons who interfere with their mission.


Chapter 1

(1479)

"The demon is coming your way!" a man yelled to his partner. "Black Abyss!" the woman said as the sword rebuked the demon and destroyed it. "Excellent as always Lolita". "Thank you Kazuhiro but I couldn't have done it without you" "Lets hurry back to the village and let everyone know that it's going to be alright. Lolita what were your parents like?. "To be honest I don't know. All I remember was a woman who resembled a beautiful tigress and a man who resembled a powerful jaguar" "I see, I'm sorry I won't push the subject any further." "Don't feel bad about asking me anything. You were just curious and I don't remember it's no one's fault."

Moments later they approach a village. "Lolita and Kazuhiro I want to thank you again for saving our temple from these troublesome demons. They've plagued our territory for months and even my spiritual power alone wasn't enough to stop them from attacking. How can we ever repay you?" "There's no need to thank us we're just lending our hands out to those in need" Lolita said answering for both of them with a smile." "If you ever need a place to stay in the region our temple is always open for your encampment." the temple monk said. "Thank you for your kindness." Kazuhiro said as they left the temple.

"Kazuhiro would you marry me?" "Of course I I love you and I would never let anything tear us apart." "So where to next?. "We have to go to a shrine to help villagers who are being plagued by a demons." "Don't worry about it Kazuhiro I will handle it" "No I want to protect you! " "Don't be brash I understand you want to protect me but someone has to stay behind and defend the village from the demons allies." "Alright Lolita I'll leave it to you"

"You've arrived, the demon will be here any minute" the village headman said relieved. "Don't worry we'll protect you" Lolita said reassuring the headman. "Thank you for your hospitality" the headman said gratefully. "Your welcome, I'll see you in a few hours Kazuhiro." "What is your relationship to that woman?" "She's my fiance." "I see you so would put your life on the line for her?" "Yes we were born to be with one another and honestly I can't see myself without her" 'These people are counting on us and I know we can do it if we believe in each other.'

Lolita made her way into the forest when she felt the ground shake beneath her. "I see you've come half demon" a demon said mocking Lolita. "Your pretty bold calling me a half demon without thinking of reprimand or consequence" The demon laughed arrogantly. "Of course rumor has it that you are the most powerful half demon around and I want your demonic power!""Let's get this over with I have someone precious waiting for me. This battle is over! Lolita exclaimed as she stabbed the demon in its chest. "I think not but don't worry your death won't be in vain as I devour you!." Lolita's body to pulse and she morphed into a giant gray Tiguar. 'What's this aura I'm sensing from her. She must be from the Tora Tribe, no matter I shall kill her here and now!' "I don't want to risk any chances" the demon murmured running away. Lolita "Am I dead?, thank heavens I'm not"

(Four Days Later)

"She's not!?" Kazuhiro said in disbelief as tears streamed down face. "She's been gone for four days, she should've been back now" the headman said closing his eyes. "I bring terrible news" another man said running into the village. "Lolita was devoured by the demon" the man said causing Kazuhiro to grab him by his haori. "Don't play games with me!" Kazuhiro seethed as his claws began to pierce the man's skin. "I kid you not her body is not there" the man said fearfully and Kazuhiro shoved him to the ground.

'I smell her blood. Has Lolita died in battle?' Kazuhiro thought becoming frantic. When he reaches the forest he sees blood and a body print on the ground. Kazuhiro dropped to his knees in depair. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Lolita forgive me for not being there to protect you when you needed me. What kind of man leaves his betrothed to fight alone" Kazuhiro spouted getting to his feet and heading back to the village. When he arrived the man from earlier trembled in fear. "I'm sorry" Kazuhiro said as he shook the mans hand. "No I'm sorry for not coming to get you sooner. From what I saw she was inflicting severe damage on the demon." "At least she died honorably" Kazuhiro said gazing at the sky. "You gentlemen take care of yourselves."

Lolita began searching frantically for Kazuhiro."Kazuhiro where are you!" Lolita yelled as she walked down the forest path. Suddenly a woman appeared before her. "If you're looking for your precious Kazuhiro I took the liberty of destroying him" the woman said tauntingly which infuriates Lolita. "What did you just say!?" "I said if you're looking for your precious Kazuhiro I took the liberty of destroying him." "What name is that you go by?" "I am Hisui of the Shizukana Kira Tribe. I'm also the Megami of Datta" Hisui said arrogantly. "Your going to swallow your words!" Lolita exclaimed charging towards Hisui whi was blasted into the forest trees.

"That is last mistake you'll make." "How pathetic no wonder everyone thinks your dead" Hisui shouted sending a blast to Lolita from her sword. "Damn it" Hisui said as she barely managed to block Lolita's punches. She was knocked head first into the ground by Lolita's foot. Lolita then grabs Hisui by her neck and squeezes it tightly. In the process Lolita releases toxins into Hisui's body and throws her a great distance. "I will see Kazuhiro again. I don't give a damn what you say he's out there looking for me." "I sense a saber tooth tiger scent emanating from the cloud" Lolita said grabbing her sword and putting it in its sheath.

When Hisui returns to the ground Lolita's body begins to pulse. She transforms into a black orb of light. When the orb lands on the ground Hisui wastes no time for going in for the kill. Lolita dodges Hisui and jumps on her back. Hisui rolls onto the ground trying to break free of Lolita. Once her plan succeeds she slashes Lolita deeply across her face. Lolita screamed in excruciating pain. Hisui's eyes then lowers in amusement as Lolita's wound start to expand. Lolita tackles Hisui and bites her neck. Hisui counters by kicking her off. Lolita then jumps and sits on tree branch looking down at Hisui calmly. Hisui looks up at Lolita roaring with rage in her eyes. Fifteen minutes later Lolita jumps down from the tree branch and slashes Hisui across her chest. Lolita reverts back to her original form as did Hisui.

"I have things to do. Now that you don't have that irritating woman at your side you can finally die" a demon said sudden;y running out from the trees towards Kazuhiro. Kazuhiro quickly morphs into his Grizzly Bear form and fights the demon. The demon grabs Kazuhiro's body and throws him across the field. "Irritating woman you mean your the one that killed Lolita?" "Of course her body was so delectable I couldn't help myself. I finished her off. But don't fret she had no regrets about her life. Kazuhiro jumps in the air and slashes him across his forehead. "You ****!" the demon said as he threw Kazuhiro over a cliff. "So much for him." "Don't think you've one just yet" "Your persistent aren't you?""I loved Lolita with my being and I can't live knowing I couldn't protect her" Kazuhiro exclaimed as he ran in one last time.

"You both will see each other in hell!" the demon said as he grabbed Kazuhiro by his neck and crushed his windpipe. Kazuhiro reverts to his original form. He lays on the ground with tears in his eyes. 'Lolita forgive me for not being there. I know your looking down on me with resentment and I deserve it. But I want you to know that I love you unconditionally' Kazuhiro thought as he shed a tear. Soon Kazuhiro's soul left his body and ascended into the air. It took the form of a bear and disappeared. His body disintegrated and joined the blowing wind.

"How pathetic" Hisui said disgustedly from the shadows. "You shut your filthy mouth you wretch" Lolita said angrily looking at Hisui. "Ha don't you know Kazuhiro resents himself for not being there to protect you." "Kazuhiro I smell your scent I know your out there" Lolita said as she looked at the sky hopefully smiling. Lolita leaves Hisui and walks to a river. "We had plans to marry but fate played a wild card and took you away. But nonetheless I feel this is an internal test to see if I will give up on you." Lolita said as she placed her hands in the water. Lolita said as the water splashed her face.

"I know death is at my hearts door, demons will try to kill me now. They believe Kazuhiro is dead which is bad on my part. I have to get moving" Lolita said as she got to her feet. Meanwhile Hisui is looking down from a clifftop grinning arrogantly. "The curtains finally split" Hisui said and disappeared. Later Hisui comes to a cave. 'That woman is very strange yet formidable nonetheless.' Hisui thought as she entered the cave. A turtle demon appears and brings Hisui out of her thoughts. "My master has requested your presence." "What does your master want with me?" "He says he saw you in battle and has a proposition for you" the turtle said walking out the cave. Hisui reluctantly follows it."

"So who is your master anyway?" "My master is Rei Agarashi of the Kitsune Divinity and I am one of his servants. I am also his top henchmen" "He sure sounds like a gentlemen" Hisui said sarcastically. "Don't mock my lord he's one of the most powerful demons in the world." Moments later a demon appears in front of and the turtle "And just who the hell are you?" Hisui asked angrily. "I'm looking for Lolita where is she?" the demon asked drawing his sword. "Lolita? I have no clue who is she is" Hisui fibbed drawing her sword. "Don't lie to me!" the demon said running towards her. "Stay back slow poke" Hisui said as she and the demons blade met.

'I feel nothing emanating from this demon. He seems hallow on the inside' Hisui thought as she sensed hesitation from him. "Sorry but I have someone waiting for me. Lets go, by the way what is your name?" Hisui asked the turtle demon as walked passed the decapitated corpse. "My name is Hyugo" the demon said as he walked beside Hisui. "Alright Hyugo how much longer until we reach your masters castle?" "Not long just keep moving" "What's your purpose for serving this Rei person?" "I was born to bring people such as yourself to his aid" "Sounds to me like he doesn't have much use for you." "I told you I'm his top minion. He has great use for me" "I would've thought you were a fox demon because his people are one of the most powerful tribes on the planet."

"This man really has his work crafted rather well" Hisui said as the barrier dissipated. Hisui walked with Hyugo inside the main building where the throne room resided. "My master awaits you inside." Hisui pushed open the throne room doors where she saw a man sitting in a chair. He had a muscular physique that was sculpted by the gods. He had a hood on that slightly hid his face. "Welcome to my castle" the man said as he rose to his feet. "Are you Rei Agarashi?" "Yes I am why there is no else with such a prestigious name" Rei said arrogantly. "What do you want from me?" "I have a proposition for you. Kazuhiro is now dead which means the ultimate power is up for the taking." "Kazuhiro's not the problem and we both know it. Your pretty damn pleased with yourself. Sounds tempting fox but I work alone." "My offer stands firm if you ever change your mind" "So he thinks that by offering me to be apart of his legion will help him has another thing coming" Hisui said as she left the castle.

(March 1501)

Lolita is walking through the forest of Gaisho when a woman appears before her. "The great Kazuhiro died twelve years ago. You must feel an indefinitely lonely without your precious mate" the woman said condescendingly placing her hands on her hips. "I've felt alone ever since he died and I've been awaiting the day I would see him again." "You have no reason for living, seeing that Kazuhiro is no alive." "Why are you here, what exactly do you want with me?" "You fought the samurai of my clan and took his sword. I'm here to avenge his death and reclaim his sword!" the woman fiercely running towards Lolita. Lolita side stepped her attack. '_**This is no ordinary human**__**. S**__**he**__**'**__**s been possessed by a netherworld demon**__**.**__** I can't just kill her I need to see to it that she finds salvation**__**. **_"Show your true self. Your not here for the sword your here to devour me and gain my demonic abilities." Lolita deduced as she summoned a black mist from her hand and sent it toward the host's vessel. Upon the contact the demon is extracted and screams in agony. "Damn you to the depths of hell!" "I knew you were here for my powers why didn't you just say that?" Lolita said as she pulled a black flower from her hair. "I knew once Kazuhiro died you'd become vulnerable and weak which would give me the perfect opportunity to engulf your body and powers." "Too bad for you because I'm in high spirits. I will never let an enemy see me at my lowest point." Lolita ran towards the demon and before she strike him he locked her blade. '_**What**_!?**'**

The demon laughed cockily at her. "What you thought you would go straight line and sinker? Sorry to disappoint you" the demon said throwing Lolita's blade away. Lolita countered and uppercut him in the chin. "What the hell is this you shouldn't be able to fight without your sword." '_**I see she's also trained in hand to hand combat**__**'.**_ "What are you waiting for make a move". On a nearby mountain Rei looked down at the progress of Lolita's battle. "I could use another henchwoman. She has everything I'm looking for despite being a half demon. She must be apart of a demon tribe. I can tell by the way she carries herself" Rei said as a flock of ravens surrounds him. One in particular latched onto his left shoulder. Rei kissed it on the top of its head and it flew away knowing what Rei wanted. He then turns his attention to a woman standing atop another mountain.She had a serpentine Chinese Dragon wrapped around her and she was looking in the distance. Rei plastered a wicked grin on his face when the woman looked at him. She then flew into the air with the dragon at her side.

_**'**__**Strange woman**__**'**_ Rei thought giving his attention back to the fight down below. "You better pay attention or your death shall become you." Lolita said to the demon. "Not bad mongrel but your going to need more than that to defeat me" the demon kneed her in her stomach and grabbed her hair and held her in the air. He then begins punching her in the stomach. "Ahh!" "Now for me to take your demonic power." The demon then threw her into a tree knocking her unconscious. "Whoever said you could walk away from a battle unscathed" Rei said impressed with Lolita. Lolita slowly opened her eyes and saw the demon slowly approaching her. '_**I**__** have to do something fast**_' Lolita drew her second sword. "What do you plan on doing with that?" "Back to the netherworld you go!" The demon turned to dust and a white orb ascended into the air.

Lolita passes out due blood loss and exhaustion. By nightfall Lolita's wounds are healed. When she awakens Rei is standing over her. "Who are you?" Lolita asked defensively gripping her sword. "Please take your hand from your sword. I came to make an offer," "What kind of offer?" "I witnessed you in battle and I must say your a powerful half demon and I'd be honored to have you in my legion" "What name do you go by? "Rei Agarashi." "Rei Agarashi my name is Lolita of the Tora and Jaguar Tribes" "What are you after exactly?" "I am after ultimate power and if you join me you can also have everlasting power." "I desire no further power. I am comfortable in my natural abilities. But I will join you, but know I am only joining with my own ambitions." "Good I'm glad we understand each other. Shall we be on our way then?" Rei asked and they began walking down Forest Gaisho's path.

The next day the woman who was on the cliff is walking to a nearby village. '_**Who was that strange man that looked **__**a**__**t me with such sinisterness in his eyes?**_' "Lady Katsumi it's so nice to see you again" a little girl beamed as she ran to Katsumi. "It's good to see you as well. Now let's go pick some herbs for the ailing villagers." Katsumi looked up at the sky. _**'**__**That man I saw **__**yesterday is a complete mystery. I**__** have a bad premonition about him**__**.'**___ "Come on Lady Katsumi let's get the herbs." "Yes." At sunset Katsumi and the children returned to the village. "Forgive me but I must be moving on now." "We understand" an elderly woman said bowing in gratitude. "That Lady Katsumi sure is something, She brought life, vibrancy and prosperity back into our village" the elderly woman said smiling.

Rei and Lolita are only thirty minutes away from his castle when a blast comes Lolita's way. "Watch out!" Lolita said as she jumped in front of Rei erecting a barrier. "You conniving bitch after twelve years you finally decide to show your disgusting mug again!" "I told you I am Hisui the Megami Datta." "Rei get out of here and make your way to the castle. ""I'll be fine" Rei said remaining there. "Do whatever you want but I warned you." Lolita then gives her full attention to Hisui in disgust. "You call yourself a Megami you should be ashamed of yourself. You give full fledged demons across the universe a bad name." "But think about it I'm from a proud race of Saber Tooth Tigers. We're silent killers." "I guess you expect me to be intimidated well I'm not" Lolita said angrily as the velocity broke the two apart. Lolita drew her primary weapon and Hisui drew a huge halberd.

"Now this is more like it, the bigger the weapon the worse the impact." "Not true it's all about strategy and you don't have an ounce of intelligence in you. But you do drink a lot of arrogant water from what I see" Lolita said insultingly as their blades created an electric current.'_**This is interesting even though their bitter towards one another they both have what it takes to be **__**unstoppable and **__**perfect pawns**__** to my**__** plan**__**'**_ Rei thought smiling deviously at the two women. "How does it feel to have the very thing you love taken away from you?" Hisui asked as Lolita's eyes turned into slits. "Kazuhiro is is out there somewhere waiting for me and it's bitches like you who make me sick when you drag his name in dirty water," Lolita then disarmed and shoved Hisui several feet away. She then sends a black electric blast towards Hisui who jumps into the air at the last second . "Damn you!." Hisui jumped back down to the ground and Rei approached her.

"Would you still like to be apart of my legion?" Rei asked Hisui. "I've thought it over and I would be honored to work for you" Hisui said with a lustful look in her eye. "There's no problem wit this is there Lolita?" Rei asked looking at Lolita who is putting her sword away. "It doesn't make a difference to me, just don't expect to kiss her ass" Lolita said retorted as she walked past them. "This should be fun" Hisui said as she and Rei followed behind Lolita back to the castle.

(September 1576)

Katsumi felt someone watching her and sent a purified blast in the direction of the perpetrator. Hisui stood there shocked. "You almost got me but your aim wasn't precise enough to kill me" Hisui said cockily as she jumped on a tree branch. "Don't mistake warning with kindness" Katsumi said with her eyes closed. Hisui then jumped down and into the grass across from Katsumi. "Why have you come here?" Katsumi asked her eyes fixated on Hisui. "I came here to bring you back to Rei Agarashi's castle." "Rei Agarashi? You must mean that man that I saw seventy-one years ago." "Yes that's the one, now be a dear and come with me. If you refuse you I will take you by force" Hisui threatened. Katsumi then put her hand over her mouth and chuckled. "I am not threatened by your antics or presence. I refuse to leave with you. I have villages to protect" Katsumi drawing her sword.

"I see your feisty but when I say come with me it's non-negotiable!" Hisui said charging toward Katsumi. Katsumi swung down on Hisui's blade causing a bolt of electricity to spark. "I must say your quick on your feet" Hisui said as they separated. Soon Hisui unleashed a combination of sword strikes at Katsumi. "So tell me why do you act like your pure?" Hisui asked nonchalantly. "Acting pure? You're sadly mistaken I'm not pretending this is what I was born to do. I shall continue to protect villages from evil doers such as yourself" Katsumi said Hisui disarmed her. "Oh look you no longer have your sword whatever shall you do?" Hisui asked teasingly. Katsumi effortlessly held Hisui's blade in place. "You should be asking yourself that question" Katsumi said as she broke Hisui's blade. "You broke my blade now I'm going to make sure you come with me" Hisui said as she began utilizing powerful kicks. Katsumi dodged every kick and palmed Hisui in her chest forcing her to the ground. "Ugh damn your starting to become an eyesore" Hisui said as she got on all fours. "Leave this place this battle is over" Katsumi said as she walked to retrieve her blade. "I decided when it's over!" Hisui lashed out as she morphed to saber tooth tiger form. _**'So t**__**his**__** is**____**her **__**true form**__**'**__** Katsumi said as she held her right hand out.**__**'**_

"Salvation is always there for you to receive it" Katsumi said as she sent a blue blast toward Hisui blinding her and entering her body. "Where did she go?" Hisui said looking around her. "My precious blade she will pay for this dearly" Hisui said as she reverted to her original form. She gathered her broken sword and started heading back to Rei's castle. When she got there Hisui burst threw the castle throne room doors angry. "Where's the woman?" Rei asked calmly with his chin resting in his right hand. "As you can see she didn't return with me but I promise I'll bring her back next time" Hisui said bowing in embarrassment and shame. "That woman is formidable don't underestimate her one bit. She is always on guard and a step. Especially seeing how she did away with you one blast" Rei said looking at Hisui who rose to her feet.

"How do you know about that?" Hisui asked feeling insulted. "Lolita used her black magic to create a mirror. It shows me everything that goes on" Rei said appreciatively looking at Lolita. Hisui swiftly walked over to Lolita and put her hands on her collar. "How dare you show him my embarrassment?" "Get your vile hands off me" Lolita said using her black magic sending Hisui near the throne room doors. "Rei simply wanted to know how you were faring in battle and I showed him" Lolita said laughing. Hisui glided toward her when Rei intervened. "Enough of this we have a new mission" Rei said causing Hisui to look at him. "What exactly?." Lolita asked curiously. "In the country of Kasaya there are six sacred items known as the Kasayan Treasures. With those I will have the ultimate power" Rei said with cocky smile as the throne room doors close.

(May 14, 1599)

Kashigi is walking in a forest with village children when a demon appears. "Children take heed and return to the village now!" Kashigi said sternly as the children ran. Kashigi drew her sword Yoko Angel and the demon stood before her laughing. "How noble of you to keep those pathetic mortals out of harms way" the demon said in a deep menacing voice. "I am a guardian and I was born with the duty to protect people" Kashigi said as the demons claws and her blade met. "You think by protecting them your doing a good deed?" the demon asked tauntingly as he broke Kashigi's guard and cut her across her chest. "You're uttering nonsense" Kashigi said as she gained the upper hand and overpowered the demon. "Salvation Serenity!" Kashigi said as a red ring surrounded the demon. "What's this!?" the demon asked as he was being purified. "This is your way to salvation" Kashigi said as the demon disappeared.

"I must return to the village at once" Kashigi said limping on the forest path leading to the village. "Lady Kashigi your hurt" a villager said. "I'll be fine I just need to rest" Kashigi said before she passes out. The villagers run to center of the village where Kashigi lay. "Excuse me I must tend to Lady Kashigi" a nurse said as she and another nurse put Kashigi on a wooden stretcher and carried her to the medical temple. After thirty minutes of bandaging her up the nurses came to talk to the villagers. "Lady Kashigi will be fine she just needs rest" the nurse said and everyone wore sad and worried expressions. "Thank you, you may return to your homes" the nurse said and everyone began diffusing and returning to their homes. Inside the temple Kashigi started to sweat. Kashigi screamed and sat up drenched in sweat. "It was just a dream" Kashigi said holding her hand over her pounding heart.

"My wound seems to have healed" Kashigi said and walked to another room and dressed in a white and purple kimono. "Help us Lady Kashigi" a woman screamed from the outside of the temple. Kashigi ran out of the medical temple and into the forest. When she came to a clearing she saw a demon. "I've come to take this land over. This will do just fine" the demon said looking around in admiration." "You can't have this island!" Kashigi said drawing Yoko Angel. "Oh what's this it seems a worthless woman bears her blade at me. This should be interesting" the demon said as he disappeared. Kashigi closed her eyes and jumped in the air. She sensed his aura and sliced him in his back and he landed face first into the ground. Kashigi landed a few feet away from him. "The moment is futile you shall be purified here and now. May you find salvation in the netherworld" Kashigi said as she delivered the final blow and beheaded the demon. Kashigi grabbed some rope and drug the demons body to the island shoreline. Kashigi She threw the corpse into the Kasayan Ocean. Kashigi walked back to the village. "Is everything alright Lady Kashigi?" Elder Karin asked worriedly. "Yes Elder Karin everything is fine. As long as I'm here no human or demon shall bring calamity to any of you" Kashigi said reassuringly with a smile.

(May 28, 1599)

A thunderstorm raged above Kashigi and a demon. "You will not harm my people!" Kashigi said as she and the demons blades clashed ferociously. "You shall die and I shall take this land as my own along with your spiritual powers" the demon said as he tried to overpower Kashigi. A yellow light glowed and the demon flew into the air. "This will spell the end for you!" the demon said as he flew towards her. Kashigi jumped into the air and gracefully swung Yoko Angel over her head. "Purity Cavern!" Kashigi exclaimed as her body started glowing purple and destroyed the demon. Down the island the villagers looked on in awe and sadness. "Oh no Lady Kashigi! I can't sense her presence anywhere what will we do?" Elder Karin asked herself in doubt. "No need to get frantic I'm sure the spirit of Kashigi will guide us in our everyday lives" a man said placing his hand on Elder Karin's shoulder. "I hope your right about that" Elder Karin said looking up at the sky mournfully.

(March 1604)

Elder Karin and Kuriko of the Kuriko Tribe are walking the forest when they suddenly stopped. Elder Karin did several hand signs and the ground started shaking. "What's happening?" Kuriko asked confused. A mausoleum appeared and a door opened. "Well are you going to lead me in or not?" Kuriko asked rudely. "Yes let's get going" Elder Karin said kindly. "If anyone comes kill them" Kuriko ordered as he and Elder Karin walked into the mausoleum. "Lady Kashigi was a woman of many wonders and mysteries. She was born to a chief samurai and a guardian mother" Elder Karin said fondly as they came to a dark stairway path. An hour later they approach a table. On the floor lay Kashigi dressed in a white kimono holding a amulet. "This is strange I was sure her body was destroyed along with the demons" Elder Karin said shocked walking towards the tablet placing her hand on the glass coffin.

"Look at this" Kuriko said bringing Elder Karin's attention the stone tablet above and tried to touch it. "It rejected my hand?" Elder Karin said looking at her burned hand. "Thank you for saving me the trouble of having to look" Rei said making Kuriko and Elder Karin turn around. "If your coming to get the Kasayan Treasures your too late" Kuriko said harshly standing in front the table. Rei laughed sinisterly. "Trust me you should be the one in fear of your life" Rei said as his cloak began opening. Kuriko gritted his teeth while Elder Karin started trembling. _**'Lady Kashigi what's going to be our fate now?' **_Elder Karin thought frightened looking at Rei.

Outside the mausoleum Lolita was surrounded by the Kuriko Tribe lionesses. "That's real courageous of you surrounding your enemy." The lionesses roared and shifted their weight to their hind legs. "I'll battle you if that's what you want. My superior shall take care of your arrogant leader too" Lolita said smiling A Kurikan lioness charged toward her and lunge in the air. Lolita kicked it in chest sending it flying into a tree. Immediately the other members went on the offensive. Lolita used her capoeira skills to knock them out simultaneously. "That wasn't hard" Lolita said swinging some hair out of her face. Meanwhile in the mausoleum Rei's powerful blade clashed with Kuriko's. "Your not meant to have those treasures because your power hungry and that's not a good thing" Rei stated smoothly with a smile.

"Out for myself? I am the leader of the Kuriko Lion Tribe and as there leader I will continue to bring prosperity and peace to them no matter the cost. We are a prideful race of demons and it's nothing wrong with that" Kuriko said as Rei disarmed arm. "Oh really" Rei said evilly. Outside Hisui stood was on a lioness's back and sprang her neck. She lapped up the blood seeping from its lifeless body. "You know they your race are one of the most powerful ones around. Well I can't tell I just took out one of your friends out. Now my colleague will take care of the rest of you. I'm positive my boss eliminated your weak leader already" Hisui said overconfidently as she walked pass the lionesses. "Don't get full of yourself Hisui you know that for a fact" Lolita said as she dusted herself off and went to stand next to the entrance. Hisui sent her a smirk and stood on the opposite side of the mausoleum.

"I have a better idea how about we wait here for Rei." Lolita said folding her arms looking out at the unconscious and one dead lioness on the ground. "Quit trying to give orders your not second in command" Hisui said growing infuriated. "It's not about rank it's about thinking things through. You should know lion demons fight their hardest in battle. Don't go and get yourself killed" Lolita said annoyed with her eyes closed.

"You will not have them!" Kuriko said as he transformed back into his lion form. "It's too small in here for us to battle let's take it outside" Rei said as he jumped up several stairs. Kuriko quickly chased him out. When they make it outside they see a fox and a lion rolling around ferociously. Hisui looked on with a smile of who she knew the victor was going to be. The fox kicked Kuriko off and reverted back to his humanoid form and drew his sword. He cleanly stabbed Kuriko in his chest. Kuriko fell into a fetal position and reverted to his original form. Not long after their battle Elder Karin came out of the mausoleum. I have a plan" Rei said with a smile as he and his henchwomen disappeared. Unbeknownst to them a white light ascended into the air.

(July 1640)

Katsumi is walking through a misty village when she saw Hisui standing at the top of the shrine. "It's you what are you doing here? Did you slaughter these innocent people!?" Katsumi asked angrily. "Yes I did and I took great pride in it. Besides they were begging to die by my hand" Hisui said laughing. Katsumi balled her fists up. "Those aren't the kind of decisions we're allowed to make. I could've saved them!" Katsumi with tears leaving her eyes. "You didn't so suck it up and get over it" Hisui said as she she resurrected the dead mortals. "Let's see how long you 'll last against them. Of course your too perfect to make any mistakes" Hisui said with a snarl. "You shut your mouth" Katsumi said as she fought off the dead mortals. "How impressive you decided not to use your sword I wonder why?" Hisui asked looking down at Katsumi who seemed to had been overtaken by her servants. Soon Katsumi sprang forth and made her way to the top of the stairs and punched Hisui in the face.

"Damn what the hell is your problem?" "Why did you come to this village?" "I came here looking for you. You broke my sword or have you forgotten?" "That was one hundred and thirty-nine years ago it's not like you couldn't have gotten it repaired." "I was able to fix it but the resentment I held for you never diminished and now I'm here to get even" "Fine if that's how you want to do things" Katsumi said as she drew Yumiko and almost beheaded Hisui. '_**That was**____**close**__**' **_Hisui thought as Katsumi rushed her into a house. "Get on your feet so that I can kill you Hisui Megami of Datta." "Your nothing but a mere mortal. I'm a full fledged demon. If you haven't noticed your way out of your league." "You may be a demon but the resulting odds aren't always in your favor. Never forget you will die the way you live" Katsumi said placing her sword in the ground and grabbing Hisui by her neck and started throwing her around. "You will learn that there are mortals in this world who can take on a demon with full strength and overcome them" Katsumi said as she flew toward Hisui and slammed her body to the ground. Rei looked on from a mountainside with Lolita not far off.

_**'This woman is such a phenomenal beauty and my heart suddenly is yearning for her touch and I will have her one way or another whether she likes it or not' **_Rei thought as his raven flock flew out toward Katsumi and Hisui. Katsumi saw the ravens and destroyed them. '_**It's that man I saw a century ago**__**'**_ Katsumi thought looking at Rei in the distance. Taking advantage of Katsumi's openness Hisui began choking her. "This ends today." Katsumi said managing to grab her sword. "I don't think so" Hisui said. "Stop letting so conceit consume you and face the reality that you might lose" Katsumi said as she stabbed Hisui in her stomach with her fingers. Hisui released Katsumi and retreated. "We will see each other again" Hisui said bitterly. Katsumi looked at her and began walking down the shrine stairs.

( A few weeks later)

Katsumi is in a field collecting herbs when she feels someone behind her. She turns around and looks at them kindly. "What can I do for you?" "There's been an uproar of demons in the area who've been after us lately. Do you why that is?" Lolita asked Katsumi who felt a storm coming in from the west. "Since Kazuhiro's death demons have been after anyone who has what is close to being considered omnipotent power and you and I are two of the four people they're after." "Who are the other two people?" "Rei Agarashi I know for sure." "What about Hisui?" "I'm certain their after her also as she possesses Saber Tooth Tiger demonic abilities. They also want her dead for all the atrocities she's committed." "That's no surprise to me I know about her evil doings and being deemed a heroine." "Take care of yourself." "You do the same" Katsumi said with a smile.


End file.
